I don't regret meeting her
by Zuzushyo
Summary: Kida thought that his boring life would last forever, but he didn't know what is going to happen...


**~ WARRNING! ~ **

_- Not Beta'd. _

_- English is not my native language. _

_- I appreciate feedback and grammar corrections. _

_- Hope you'll understand and enjoy : D_

**I apologise for all mistakes etc., hope you will understand it. This is my first fic in english, and as I wrote before - english is not my native language D: Have fun.**

[Chapter 1/?] My first meeting with that girl

I was suffernig. Pain - it hurts. My leg was definitely broken, oh wait! Not only leg. Right arm also, in few places. Maybe left too? Fuck.  
I couldn't move. Even for an inch. I'm sure I was lying in a puddle of blood and I knew it was the smell of my blood.  
I'm hopeless, but I didn't care then. I didn't care becouse of the girl lying next to me. One of my eyes was closed, someone hit me before and now the right part of my face was all purple, that's why I couldn't see her clearly. I didn't know if she was hurt or injured... no. I knew she was injured - what's the point of lying on the street in the middle of gang fight? I just wanted to pretend that I still have hope.  
And you don't know what's going on, am I right? So let's go back to this rainy and very normal day. To this day when everything had started. But you know what? I don't regret meeting her.

I was walking down the street, chatting on my iPhone as usual. Dollars chat was kinda funny and yet very strange. I wasn't writing very much, I had to be careful becouse I was the leader of Yellow Scarves. I stopped for a moment, crossed the street and then walked into the school. Day is just a day, school is just a school, nothing special. Acting like a ultra happy person was a part of my daily life - that's how I spend all days doing nothing. Even Mikado or Anri can't make my school time more interesting.  
Finally the last lesson ended. I can go to the Yellow Scarves hideout and rest for a bit. Yeah, a little nap is a good idea...

"Master!" some strange guy in a yellow shirt was begging me down on his knees. "I really have to know more about our situation and I think that the rest of us also want to know. We know nothing, that's making us crazy! Maybe Red Wings* are prepairing for a fight with us!" I had enough. Everyday someone is asking me about it. Everything would be alright but the truth is that even I don't know anyting about other gangs plans. I don't know and I'll probably never know. "Well, there is nothing to worry about." Lie. I was telling lies now. But those lies were as usual as my daily acting at school. I stood up. "That's all for today." Ah, I should be better going home now. I was tired, but I decided to wait until everyone leave the hideout. Just to be sure. Then I saw her. A girl walking to me. She had a dark hair, but still not black, and bronze eyes. Her long and thin legs caught my eye. Wow, they were really long. "Hi."  
"Hello. What's up?" I replied. Now, when she is so close I can say that she isn't asian. Her eyes were way too big and skin way too white. Also, she was very tall, as tall as me and I have to say that I'm pretty tall as for a japanese. "Are you a leader?"  
"Yeah, what's the problem?"  
"Well, I'm new here... and I didn't mean that I'm only new in Yellow Scarves. I'm new in Japan. That's my first time here, I arrived 3 days ago." That was kinda interesting. "How did you know about our gang?"  
"Through Dollars chat... I think. Someone told me that if I want to join I have to wear something yellow and find your hideout. So, today I just followed some guys with yellow clothes and they brought me here." Our hideout is really that easy to find!  
"Why you wanted to join?" Somehow, I felt like I want to know everything about her.  
"You know... new country, new city, new place. I thought that I'd meet someone in a gang. Gangs are usually full of people."  
"Why didn't try to met someone at school? It's easier."  
"Well, for me it's not that easy... I ran away from home. I was collecting money for 2 years to go to Japan." Wait, WHAT!  
"Really!" I shouted. That was shocking information. "Where were you sleeping for last 3 days!"  
"In some hostels etc." WHAT! Just by her own! A young girl all alone in a new country and sleeping in some hostels! I couldn't let it be like this. "How old are you?" I asked very fast.  
"16, but why are you asking?"  
"You are at the same age as me! I know that might sound strange or perverted in some ways but I can't let you sleep in some hostels! Do you know how dangerous it is? Especially here, in Ikebukuro! And I'm not only talking about pedophiles!" But for example about Izaya Orihara... I don't know why but suddenly I started to care about that girl. That was crazy becouse I didn't even know her name. "So, maybe you will stay in my house tonight? DON'T GET ME WRONG!" "Eee, wait, what? Well... it would be nice but I can't! We don't know each other and what about your parents and it would be very odd and I'm ok with hostels, still nothing happened and I hope that things will stay like that and... omg. That's really nice of you and... and... " I could see that she was confused, but... Oh! Why I'm trying to take care of her!  
"I'm living alone so there's no problem with my parents. I'm sorry, I had to sound like a pervert but I didn't mean this." I rubbed my head. "I just can't leave you like this." "But..."  
"I bet you would prefer my house than a dirty hostel." Stupid idiot! Sounds even more perverted. "Come on!" I smiled as gentle as I could and took her hand.

Using my keys I opened the door to my small, but in my opinion pretty nice, house. "Ladies first."  
"Thank you." I saw a little and cute smile on her face. "It's not very big, hope you don't mind."  
"Oh, no! No! Thank you again and I apologise for causing so many troubles."  
"What troubles?" I laughed. "Don't worry. You will sleep in my bed, here." I showed her a huge sofa in living room. Yeah, living room, kitchen and bathroom are the only rooms in my house.  
"But I can sleep on a floor, it's not a problem and it's your house so..."  
"... so I decided to sleep on a floor. You don't have to worry about anything, ok?"  
"Thank you!" She shouted and I'm sure that she was now very happy inside, what suprisingly was making me happy too.  
"You are hungry, aren't you?"  
"Yes, but..."  
"... maybe we will go somewhere? I'm afraid my fridge is empty and I'm also not a a good cook."  
"But you don't have to..."  
"Oh, I know! I'll order a pizza! Do you like pizza?" I gave her the brightest smile of mine.  
"You are a really nice person." She replied with a grin. "I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Suzanna."

*Red Wings - I just invented that gang ;d

**I WOULD LIKE TO APOLOGISE AGAIN FOR ALL MISTAKES I'VE MADE HERE! English is not my native language.**  
**I'd be very happy if someone would like to show me my mistakes, I want to improve my english skills ^^**

_**Thank you for reading!**_


End file.
